PAW Patrol Wiki:Rules for Administrators
This page specifies general expectations of our administration from the head admin, SirBlaze. *All administrators should respect one another. This is common sense. *Only the primary administration (SirBlaze, Tbrays30, Pablor, MarshallsiAnjingBomba) are allowed to directly revert another administrator's edits. This doesn't mean you can't add onto or subtract from their edits; if they made a simple mistake such as a spelling or coding error (and take a while to adjust it), please correct it. *If you are contacted by a member of the primary administration, it is common courtesy to respond. *Only SirBlaze may edit the achievement badges, their pictures, and other wiki "features". Suggestions are always open for new updates. *Please consult the primary administration listed above if there is ever an editing conflict/argument between two or more admins. They will then settle the situation according to which better benefits the page or section. **By "editing conflict", this doesn't mean two edits being published at the same time resulting in an actual edit conflict. This rule is referencing an actual editing argument between two users, also known as an edit war. *Admins who are found to continuously violate our guidelines will lose their powers. **If an admin falls inactive for an extremely long period of time (eg. 6 months or more) and shows no more care for the wiki, they may have their powers revoked. GoldenLatias6 is exempt from this rule since she is the founder, however, she is no longer acknowledged as an active admin since her account is disabled. *Only SirBlaze, Tbrays30, Pablor, and FANDOM Staff are allowed to modify the PAW Patrol Wiki's CSS/Javascript coding. People outside this list are free to make suggestions if they wish. *Admins are not to tamper with our historical pages & media unless otherwise permitted. *Admins are permitted to block a user, but only if the intended blockee is violating our guidelines. The admins selected by SirBlaze are expected to not abuse their blocking abilities, but this rule still stands. **If another administrator decides to block a user for violating our guidelines and you believe the block should be extended, shortened, or ended, please contact the blocking admin through their message wall and discuss the proposal with them first. *Admins should not block other admins unless it is for an emergency reason such as an account hack. **Bureaucrats have the ability to unblock themselves in the unlikely event of a "hostile takeover" attempt by an admin. Admins who attempt this will immediately have their powers revoked and will be blocked from the wiki permanently. In the event that SirBlaze (the primary administrator) becomes unavailable to manage the PAW Patrol Wiki for a long period of time, for whatever reason, Tbrays30 will become the temporary or new head admin, depending on the situation. If Tbrays30 is unavailable for the position, MarshallsiAnjingBomba will take the position instead. Pablor is also trusted to take full responsibility of the wiki along with whoever becomes the temporary head admin. More admins and users have been considered for this position but are not listed here. This plan shall only be enacted if SirBlaze is unavailable through any form of contact for two weeks after his last contribution. If his activity on the wiki weakens for such periods of time, but another administrator is able to contact him through another source, the plan shall not be enacted as he is still ultimately paying attention towards the welfare and status of the wiki. My electronic signature is displayed below to serve as proof and confirmation of this plan should it ever be enacted. Sir Blaze, editor of FANDOM 13:16, June 14, 2018 (UTC)